This Year
by Unstoppable Cyborg
Summary: Rai reflects upon the past year; Sena comes to join him. Set during season two, before "Family Time". Rated for minor dark themes along with some slight romance, aka T just to be safe. Sorry it's somewhat OOC.


**I do not own** ** _Tai Chi Chasers_** **.  
**

* * *

This year... this year had been different.

This year I had lost my mom.

This year I had learned that this dimension wasn't the only one. This year I had learned that my mom wasn't human and niether was I. I was a Tigeroid, and so was she. Emphasis on "was" for her. I bit my lip to push back tears.

Good things had happened this year, too. That certainly wasn't debatable. I had met Donha and Tori, some of the best friends I could ever ask for. Yeah, they were kinda weird, but so what? They were awesome. I had met Komoroka, a pretty cool grandmotherly woman. I wondered how she was doing. She had left us a while ago, but we were managing just fine. Mostly. Then there was Hak, who was pretty helpful, and Finn, who despite his aloofness, was pretty chill. He was also kinda cute, but there was something inside me telling me that that was not a place I wanted to go. I don't know why, I just know it's in my best interest to keep my relationship with him platonic. And competitive. Okay, New Year's resolution: actually beat Finn at something. _Anything_. I still wasn't used to having a losing streak.

And then there was Sena. I wasn't quite sure how to tell her this, but meeting Sena had been the highlight of the year. She was smart, a great warrior, a _wonderful_ leader, and pretty. Sure, she could seem a bit bossy, stuck-up, high-strung, and shallow sometimes, but she was also amazing.

I heard footsteps, and turned around to see who it was. Speak of the devil...

"Couldn't sleep either?" Sena asked me.

"Why should I? It's New Years." She gave a mirthless laugh. "What?"

"Nothing, just, it's kinda weird that the new year comes at the same time on Earth as it does in Suhn."

We stared at the sparkling city in the distance for a bit before she spoke. "Back on Suhn, we used to have a huge celebration for New Years, even during the earliest stages of the war. But... Well, you could say the loss of the Tai Chi leeched all of the color and joy out of everything. I guess it's slowly coming back though, if you - wait, nevermind."

"You know, just because I didn't find out about being a Tigeroid until last April doesn't mean I'm not interested in learning about... about our culture." We were silent for a while more before either of us spoke again.

"So, you make any resolutions?" she asked me, a grin on her face just barely visible due to the low lighting.

"To finally beat Finn at something. I thought that would be obvious."

"No, what would be obvious would be for you to finally get revenge on Luka - sorry."

"Hey, it's okay. Ish. Like, it still hurts." It hurt so badly. There were still days where I wanted to go and tell Mom about my achievements, only to remember that she was dead. "But I've done some healing over the past eight months. No need to walk on eggshells around me." Then again, the whole "try not to bring up Rai's mom" business may have been started by me running away because Sena had been a jerk when talking about her. It's still her fault, or at least that's my story and I'm sticking to it. "But anyways, what about you? Do you have any resolutions?"

"Two, actually. Be a better co-captain and try not to let you guys get on my nerves as much."

"Hey!"

"Hey yourself! If you, Tori, and Donha weren't so immature all the time-" She was interrupted by the sound of distant fireworks, ending the old year with a bang.

"Hey, uh, I completely understand if you don't want to do this," I said awkwardly. "But where I'm from it's a tradition to kiss someone at the very beginning of the new year, so, if you want to-" I was interrupted by her pressing her lips to mine.

"Happy New Year, Rai. Make sure to get some sleep," she said seconds after before heading down the stares. I hoped the darkness hid my blush.

This year was off to a good start.

* * *

 **Happy New Year, guys! I'd like to thank everyone who has faved, followed, and/or reviewed my stories and me over the past year... well past seven months, anyways. You guys are the best.**


End file.
